


威尼斯片段

by Sophieeeee



Series: 兄弟会产粮计划 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Old Altaïr, Young Ezio - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 青春期艾吉奥与老父亲一般的阿泰尔兄弟会产粮计划的番外，不过和正文也没什么关系。





	威尼斯片段

“艾吉奥。”

蹲在地上的年轻人对着河面瞪大了眼睛，小心翼翼地用手戳了戳自己的脸颊，随即龇牙咧嘴地倒吸一口凉气，像是手上举着火把一样忙不迭地把手指头伸得远远地，愁眉苦脸地叹了口气。

“艾吉奥。”

河边的脑袋一动也不动，阿泰尔摇摇头，艾吉奥把整个身体都往河面上凑过去，以极为旺盛的精力展现着自己的平衡能力。午间的风熏得人懒洋洋的，波光粼粼的水面上倒映着他们两人兜帽下汗津津的脸，商人的叫卖声有一阵每一阵地传来。阿泰尔抹了把脸踢了踢叫了半天没有回应的同伴。艾吉奥夸张地大叫着挥舞着双手，好半天才找回了平衡。他喘着气站直身体，责备地看着年长的刺客。

“阿泰尔，你把我踢到河里去了怎么办，你会游泳吗？”

“你会。”阿泰尔面无表情地回答道。

年轻人撅着嘴气哼哼地靠在廊柱上，嘴唇上的痘痘在阳光下显得又红又亮。拱桥上人烟稀少，街道上的行人不是软趴趴地在巷子屋檐底下有一搭没一搭地聊天，就是步履匆匆地走过暴露在炙热阳光下烤得发烫的路面。两位刺客藏在难得的阴影下享受珍贵的休憩，暂时忘记了时间正在粘稠的空气中缓慢前行。

“其实没有那么明显。”

阿泰尔低着头擦拭着自己的袖剑，紧紧地闭着嘴似乎想要把刚才小声说出口的话锁在口腔里。艾吉奥猛地蹦起，他的兜帽掉了下来，用红色发带随意扎起的长发翘得乱七八糟，碎发遮掩不住的额头上缀着四五颗红色的小点点。

“真的吗！真的吗！可是我摸着好多疙瘩啊。”

阿泰尔艰难地往后仰头以躲避年轻人撞过来的脑袋，艾吉奥不依不饶地在男人身边打着转，一边伸手在自己的脸蛋上摁来摁去，时不时痛苦地吸气。阿泰尔垂手认真地盯着蹦来蹦去的艾吉奥，许久后郑重地摇了摇头。

“不仔细看没人会在意的。”他歪着脑袋想了想，又补充道，“何况你还带着兜帽。”

“可我还是觉得脸上坑坑洼洼的。”

艾吉奥皱着眉头，又蹲在河道边上。阿泰尔也蹲在年轻人身边，一把抓住了对方的手。年轻人猛地扭过脑袋看向阿泰尔，头发被河面上的暖风吹得乱七八糟的，阿泰尔一时看不清艾吉奥眼睛里的自己是什么样的表情。

“别抠就不会有事了。”

“好吧好吧。”

艾吉奥悻悻点头。阿泰尔满意地收回自己的手，艾吉奥还蹲在河边，一只手抵着膝盖撑住脑袋，一只手在地砖上胡乱划拉着，偶尔瞟向河面，似乎盼望着某一秒钟脸上的痘痘就会自动消失。他烦躁地抬起头，阿泰尔正侧身站立，看起来高大严肃。阳光将年长者的侧脸镀上了一层看起来就十分滚烫的金边，又把他长长深色的影子投射到正值青春烦恼的艾吉奥身上。

“有人过来了。”阿泰尔低声说道。

艾吉奥连忙起身，他下意识地抄起脚边的扫把往身后一挡，一个衣衫凌乱的男人便飞了出去，扑通一声掉进了水里。会被烫熟吧？艾吉奥扔开扫把咧嘴开心地笑起来。阿泰尔在他身后喊了一句什么，用的是艾吉奥并不熟知的语言，他收起想要走到河边上观看小偷惨状的脚步，回过身看到阿泰尔扭着另一个男人往墙上撞。

“阿泰尔，他只是想摸我的钱袋而已。”

艾吉奥豪爽地拍了拍自己腰上的钱包。精致的小袋子发出响亮的哗哗声，贴在墙上的男人嗷嗷叫着朝艾吉奥投去愤恨的眼神。艾吉奥不以为意地拍了拍阿泰尔的肩膀，又随手掏出了一把弗洛林递过去。

男人一把抓过钱，攀着阳台消失在他们的视野里。艾吉奥顶着阿泰尔严厉的目光耸了耸肩膀。

“我还有的是钱。”

“你不应该没有注意到第二个突袭你的人。”

艾吉奥睁大眼睛捂着胸口，似乎被阿泰尔的指责伤到了心。阿泰尔在年轻人的注视下更严肃地回视，抿着嘴巴等着年轻人为自己狡辩。

艾吉奥振振有词地说：“他们以前都是单独作案的，我怎么会想到这次变成两个人了。”

阿泰尔盯着一脸无辜的年轻人半晌，一言不发地甩着红腰带往阳光下的街道上走去。还等着二轮辩论的艾吉奥愣了一下，连忙带上帽子跟着走到了阳光底下。骤然明亮的视野让年轻的刺客眯了下眼睛，在一片蓝色中他紧跟着视线中唯一明亮的身影。

闷头走路的阿泰尔意识到腰间传来的力道，转过身对艾吉奥皱着眉头。艾吉奥悄悄松开手中的红布，舔了舔嘴唇。他想也许请阿泰尔喝上一杯是不错的主意。

“别抠了，”阿泰尔的嘴角翘了起来，艾吉奥觉得自己被太阳晒得脑袋晕乎乎的。“你也就只有这张脸还行了。”

“费德里克也这么说。”艾吉奥小声咕囊着。

“更多了。”

阿泰尔看着似乎长高了一些的同伴，突然有些感慨。他伸手揉了揉艾吉奥的脑袋。艾吉奥被突如其来的亲昵氛围吓得有些不知所措，茫然地看着阿泰尔收回自己的手。

“什么更多了？”

“你脸上的痘。”阿泰尔转过身，“走，先去给你买身新衣服吧。”

 


End file.
